


A Simple Matter of Perspective

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-22
Updated: 2002-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple incident as seen from two Perspectives</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Matter of Perspective

“A Simple Matter of Perspective” 

The golden sun was several hours passed its zenith, shining brightly over the lush greenery of the large village below, as all the people gathered around the main square where now stood one of their own along with three others, that didn’t belong, as by their uncomfortable stance. 

The village Elder walked up to the tall slim man that appeared elated to be back, his eye glowing, his spirit exuberating joy as he awaited for the Elder to approach him so he could speak. 

“Zerim, why have you brought raiders to our village?” the older lightly tanned male asked his tone disapproving. 

“They are my witnesses to the great tale I must share with all of you,” the younger man replied, his enthusiasm bubbling and catching as others moved closer eager to hear why he was so excited and why Raiders would willingly come to bare witness to anything. 

“What tale is that, Zerim, you only left before sunrise?” the Elder asked with curiosity and concern. 

“You are correct, Elder. So it is there that I must begin my tale, my departure to the our sacred mountain,” he pointed to the large mountain in the distance that was so tall it disappeared into the white clouds in the blue sky, a few hours journey, “the home of God,” the young smiled with joy and reverence. 

***********

“Okay, Gentlemen, would one of you care to inform me of what just happened down there?” Janeway asked as she walked into sickbay to see her Chief pilot having his leg attended too and her First Officer hovering like the love sick puppy he’s been for the last year since the two of the had gotten together. 

She walked up to Tom’s biobed, and folded her arms, staring at the young man who gave his innocent grin, while brushing of dirt from his silver mission jumpsuit. “Honest, Captain, it was nothing. And my leg will be fine any minute now, so…no harm no foul,” he grinned even wider, hoping to sway the Captain, but saw quickly it had failed. 

Janeway turned to her First Officer, dressed in his golden jumpsuit, “Report,” she stated, knowing he would give her a more accurate account.

“Well, as you know, the away team beamed down on the far side of the mountain, to the small entrance we located allowing us access to the mineral we were searching for. Inside the cave, we discovered that it branched out in several tunnels, with different amounts of the crystals in each location, so we split-up,” Chakotay reported smoothly. “What happened was a simply an unforeseen occurrence. Lieutenant Paris did not do anything out of standard operational procedures and he followed my orders every step of the way,” Chakotay added honestly, for he didn’t want the Captain to think otherwise, as has been the case in the past. 

“Very well, what happened?” 

*************

Zerim moved from the center of his people to stand before another young man, slim like himself, but taller, and his dark brown hair longer than his short black and knelt before him. “Merodian, you know I would do nothing to bring you disgrace or your family,” he said sincerely. Seeing the young man nod he understood this, Zerim continued. “But I must speak truth for God would accept nothing less in accounting of occurrences, please understand and listen,” he added in a softer plea for further understanding. 

Then he rose to his feet, “I know that it is considered wrong among our people for a man to love another, but I have in my heart and still do,” he said looking at Merodian, who lowered his eye with embarrassment and a blush to his lightly tanned cheek. “And as I said, I would normally die before speaking this or as I said bring disgrace to him or his family, but it was these feelings that even after many sessions of mediation and prayer that would still not be denied that prompted me to travel to Radara, in hopes of finding wisdom as to why I was still plagued by this love for another. In truth, I say, I could not understand why love of any kind was wrong and thus thought that was why it would not leave me. I set forth in seek of wisdom or…” he looked at Merodian who now looked at him with deep green eyes of concern as he continued to speak, “to leave and not return,” Zerim added. 

Then Zerim fell silent for a moment, then smiled, his courage beaming from his eyes, “it is there that I found my answers. I had arrived shortly after the sun was hours into the sky and set my small camp and began my preparations for fasting and prayer when shortly afterwards I was set upon by these three men here,” he stated, pointing to the Raiders. 

“Is this true?” The Elder asked the three men, a mixture of old and young, tanned liked the others, but their upkeep less and their dress wild and more natural than those clothed in the village. 

The oldest of the three Raiders spoke, his voice tight, but humble, “Yes, that is true. We saw the young one as easy prey and did move to make him our sport for this day.” 

“In deed they did, and I not being armed and caught unaware could only call out to our God for help…and it came,” Zerim smiled, his eyes glowing with the wonders he had bared witness to. 

**********

“Captain,” Tom interrupted Chakotay when he took a breath, “The crystals were imbedded in the walls and we found that by setting small charges that it made for removal of them much easier and faster. The Commander had instructed me to go a head of him and set the charges with timers while he collected the fallout. For most of that morning it was working quite well, however…”

“However?” 

“I came across a wall that was thinner than the rest and contacted the Commander to let him know.”

“I told him to lessen the charge amount and still set it, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen,” Chakotay added. 

“Okay, continue.”

“Well, I set the charges and was moving back when I heard a fait sound. It took me a moment to realize it was a scream, and by the strange tongue, it had to be a native. So I dashed back to try and stop the charges…but I was too late.” 

 

************

“I called to God begging for help and all of a sudden, a great roar, as if the voice of God rang out all around us, stunning us to our very spot with awe,” Zerim stated, looking at the others, his face telling them he spoke true. “Then I looked, and from the sacred mountain of Radara, I saw whispers of heavenly clouds pouring out, from the mouth of Radara and what emerged was no less then an Angel,” he said, his voice hushed in reverence. 

“An Angel?” The Elder inquired as the people oohed and ahhed. 

“Elder, by my very life I swear this to be true, as these men here will testify. He, for though heavenly the Angel did appeared male, stepped forth from God’s mouth, his hair golden as the very sun, his skin as white as the very clouds that surrounded him, his eyes a brilliant blue as the sky. His robes pure as if metal and sunlight were mixed. I could see him waving his arms, thus removing his wings so he could walk the ground, and when he spoke his voice…spoke the tongue of heaven.”

“This Angel spoke?” Merodian asked with awe and curiosity. 

“Yes, he spoke. Though I could only understand part of the heavenly tongue, I pray that God will guide me in speaking the true words as I speak to you now of what I heard,” Zerim replied with pure humility. “He said that on this day we shall all be friends,” Zerim smiled, his eyes turning to the three former Raiders. 

The oldest Raider nodded, “He speaks true, Elder. We all witnessed the Angel come from the mouth of God and heard him speak and stood in fear of our lives as he did so.” 

***********

“The Charges went off. I was right there, and thankfully the charges were small, so I didn’t get hurt, but tons of smoke filled the area and I had to get air. I moved forward where I felt a breeze, coughing and choking on the smoke, waving my arms to clear the air. The next thing I knew I was being stared at by four aliens, that looked like they were in the middle of a fight; or I should say three of them were about to beat up this one fellow.”

“What did you do?” Janeway inquired, knowing that Tom would have done something. 

Tom gave a crooked grin, “Well, seeing the odds, I kind of moved forward, and I recall saying, “Hey, can’t we all be friend?” But they just kept staring at me. 

“Then what happened? How did you get hurt?” 

“Oh, well, it seemed that the three had a few friends that came to see what the ruckus was all about,” Tom replied, feeling foolish under his Captain’s stare. 

************

“Then what happened?” one of the villagers asked. 

Zerim turned to them, “Other Raiders had heard the roar, but not being believers simply ran to see what had occurred. They too saw the Angel, but in stead of being struck with awe as they should have, they were filled with fear and decided to attack,” Zerim laughed, “it was a very foolish thing to do,” he added. 

The Elder turned to the older Raider, “your people attacked a messenger of God?”

“They attacked, not us,” the older one clarified. “They did not know or they could not accept at first what was happening. As the young Zerim has said it was a foolish thing for them to do. God showed his power to them and thus they have learned and have become humble by it,” he said, lowering his head with respect. 

“As they charged, the Angel now standing between me and the others moved and used his body to protect me…me,” Zerim stated, his eyes filling with tears and his voice humble, “he protected this unworthy one,” Zerim added. Then he wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing he needed to continue to speak. “As he moved to save me, he cried out in his heavenly tongue and commanded forth what he called Chak-o-tay, which we learned is the name of God’s archangel, the Angel of justice,” Zerim stated, his eyes looking very serious. 

************

“As I said, suddenly there was a large group of them coming over the rise and when they saw me they brought up their spears and started to charge. I was going to run for it, but I tripped over the other alien behind me and in doing so broke my leg,” Tom stated, looking very sheepish. “In desperation I called for Commander Chakotay for help.” 

*********

“As the others gained grown upon us, another figure emerged from the mouth of God. This one different than the messenger. You could tell he was a warrior, the Angel of Justice. He was built like one of our strongest, his skin as dark as the earth, his hair as black as the coal we use for fire, and his eyes…they blazed with fires of the earth itself. I knew instantly he was here to deal justice to those who dared to attack the messenger,” Zerim 

“What happened now?” The Elder asked, now entwined in the tale like the others. 

“The Archangel Chak-o-tay set his blazing eyes upon us mortals, as his robes, those of molten rock as we have seen in the lower valleys, shimmering in the light. He saw the messenger by me and with unnatural speed he dashed to stand between the messenger and the other Raiders, who slowed their charge, seeing this formidable being. But even so, a few infidels tried to take on the power of heaven and tried to attack. One charged forward, and the Archangel grabbed him up like he was a mere child and tossed him to the side. Then a few others raised their spears and then…praise God, the power of heaven was released from the Archangel’s hand and those men dropped to the grown where they stood.”

“Dead?” The Elder asked. 

“No, Elder. God was merciful and let them live,” Zerim replied with more reverence and awe.

*************

“I exited the new entrance in time to see Tom was down and a group of twenty natives armed with very sharp spears were charging him. On instinct more than anything, I hoped to get to Tom and get him and me out of view before beaming us up, but…”

“But?” she inquired, her arms still folded as she listened to the report. 

“But as I stepped between the charging group and Tom, they stopped. I was going to get Tom…” he grinned, realizing he slipped into personal instead of keeping this formal, and saw the gleam in his friend’s eyes. “I mean, Lieutenant Paris, when one of them charged up to me. I tossed him away from me, and then saw that a large group of them were going to toss those deadly spears, so…”

“So?”

“I shot them, with the phaser. But it was on stun, Captain. I didn’t have a choice.”

Janeway closed her eyes and let one hand rub her eyes, then looked at her two officers, “Okay, and then what?”

“Well, after they dropped to others looked content enough to not want to attack us, so I moved to Tom and I could see his leg was broken, so I picked him up and moved us back into the cave so we could beam out. That’s it.”

“I’m sorry, Captain, but as he said, there was nothing we could do. Besides, I’m sure that what happened won’t have any permanent effect on them, most of the natives probably won’t even believe them if they did try and say anything. I mean, aliens suddenly showing up and poof, they’re gone…?” Tom laughed, trying to ease the tension he felt in the room, as the EMH moved in to check on the bone knitter. 

“Your leg is healed, Mr. Paris. You are free to go. Though I recommend staying off the leg as much as possible for the rest of the night,” The Doc stated. 

“Captain?” Tom asked, wondering if she was going to hold them any longer or if this was going to be a big problem. 

Janeway sighed, “I suppose your right, Mr. Paris. I doubt this one incident will alter the course of a civilization. You and the Commander are off duty for the rest of the day. I expect a written report on my desk first thing in the morning.”

“Yes,” Captain, both men replied, glad that this matter was closed. With that she turned and left, as did the EMH, leaving the two men alone. 

“You want to come back to my quarters and grab a shower and lunch?” Chakotay asked, taking Tom’s hand in his own. 

Tom gave his impish grin, “Only if you carry me, there?” 

Chakotay saw the tease and would go one better, “You got it, love,” he replied and grabbed Tom up into his arms and started heading out the door.

“Hey, I was only kidding,” Tom cried out. 

Chakotay let him down, but kept a hold of his hand, “So, you really think it’ll be okay?”

“Sure,” Tom replied as the headed out. “I mean, we were there barely a few minutes, what could happen?” Tom then leaned over and placed a kiss on Chakotay’s cheek, “Now I believe you said something about a shower and lunch, not necessarily in that order?” Tom added, playfully arching his brows, in a very suggestive manner. 

“That I did,” Chakotay smiled, and they both entered the turbolift and were gone. 

***********

“Once the infidels were stopped the Archangel moved quickly and lifted the messenger off of me, his concern blazing in his eyes for the other. He looked around and saw no one dared to challenge him again and moved slowly back into the mouth of God.”

“Was that all?” The Elder asked, wondering if this was the end of this amazing story. 

“No,” Zerim replied. “I must admit I felt drawn as was these three others to move also to the mouth, and we looked inside and saw the two Angels, conversing though we could not hear all their words. The messenger was still in the arms of the Warrior, and that’s when…”

“When what?” the Elder asked, seeing the young man hesitate. “What?” he asked the older man among the Raiders. 

“The light haired own, his arms still wrapped around the dark one, nuzzled his face to the dark one, and placed a…kiss on his cheek,” the man replied, a bit embarrassed as he spoke. 

“That was not all,” Zerim interjected, needing for them to know all. “They…claimed their love for each other and…and sealed it with a mate’s kiss,” he stated, standing tall in the wave of gasps and disbelief that echoed from the crowed. 

“It is true,” one of the Raiders that up until now silent, spoke. “I heard the messenger speak the name of the warrior and the words I love you and cherish you forever did indeed come from his lips.”

The other silent one, also finding his courage spoke up, “Then the other one said that the messenger was his and he would love him for all eternity, and then…that’s when they kissed in a way solely allowed among those bound by the heavens making them one…they were…mates.”

“This is…preposterous,” The Elder gasped. 

“I speak the truth, Elder. And these men knowingly risk their life in coming here to speak truth as well. The mouth of God remains as I believe is to be a new temple in proof of what we have witnessed here today. We are to be friends from this day forth, thus said God. Raiders and Villagers. Plus, I know now in my heart,” Zerim states with courage as he looks at his love Merodian, “that we were allowed to witness the love of the Angels as proof that what I feel is ‘not’ wrong.” 

Zerim moved to kneel once again before Merodian, and takes his hand. “If you believe me, than be mine. We shall live at the Temple as I know is ordained by the heavens and share the teachings we have learned here as one. If not, then I shall go to the new Temple alone, and will guard it’s teachings with my life. The choice is yours.” 

“Son, don’t you dare,” a strong man cried out. 

But Merodian smiled lovingly at Zerim, and then looked up at the older man, “Father, how can I deny the will of God,” he said simply, and then looked back at Zerim pulling him to his feet, “Yes, I will go with you and before heaven we shall bond as our hearts have directed us to do and as one, we shall reside as protectors of the new temple and share the teachings given to us.” 

Zerim couldn’t contain his joy, he hugged his love tightly. “Then let us be off, all we need will be provided for,” he stated with great faith. 

“Elder, you can’t let this occur,” Merodian’s father cried out. 

“I…I can not stop the will of God, but I will pray on it. We must…all pray on this,” was what he said seeing the two young men about to depart along with the raiders. “And what of you three?” he called out. 

The three former raiders, looked at each other, then the older one spoke again. “We will go with them and help them with the temple, as it was ordained. We are to be friends, thus, ‘we’ shall raid no more. As for other Raiders…that will remain to be decided in their hearts as the word settles in it, as with things among you,” he replied. 

The villagers stood in awe and amazement as they watched the former raiders and the two young men, leave to start a whole new life together, supposedly ordained by heaven. 

“Elder, what does this mean?” a younger woman asked. 

The Elder thought deeply for a moment before answering, “It means my dear, that the world as we know it has changed,” he said softly, his eyes keeping a silent vigil as the two lovers vanish into the forest toward their new home. 

The End


End file.
